


The War (Dream SMP)

by marriotts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream SMP War, Friendship, Gen, High Stakes, Minecraft PVP, Nongraphic violence, RPF, War, based on an animatic, you could see this as a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriotts/pseuds/marriotts
Summary: “Look, George,” He glances at George who is still looking off, emotionless, “everything the light touches is our kingdom.”Dream looks forward, he can feel George’s eyes on him, “King’s time as a ruler rises and falls like the sun,” He looks over, George is looking at L’Manberg again, eyebrows furrowed, “One day, George,” he adds, George looks at him for a second, then back at the sun, his expression has changed to one of determination, “One day the sun will set on my time here as a ruler.”Sapnap joins them, standing lower off, he seems distracted, “And my time will rise with you, as the new king.” George lifts his chin, he looks powerful, ready to take on the world.~“You bastard, Eret,” Tommy growls, “You—We trusted you!”The opposing team is in shock, Tommy’s anger is raw, he will not back down, especially after someone he had trusted betrayed his side like that. It was then that Tommy knew it was going to be an uphill battle.~Wilbur’s face falls, horror strikes him as he watches the arrow hit. Fundy’s mouth opens to cry out and he makes a strangled sound. Tubbo’s reaction is the most intense, he bursts into tears.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 7
Kudos: 321





	The War (Dream SMP)

The walls of L’Manberg surround Wilbur as he looks towards his friends. There’s a patch of grass behind them, a single red flower grows from it. Tommy takes a shaky breath as Wilbur starts his declaration. 

“Independence or death,” Wilbur says, he looks towards his friends; Fundy, Tubbo, Tommy, all of them loyal and strong, “If we get no revolution then we want nothing,” his gaze turns towards his opponents, hair in his eyes, he swallows hard, “We would rather die than give into you and join your SMP.”

Dream looks back, daring for Wilbur to say more, to do anything, he taunts them, fingers over a button. Sapnap stands, eyes focused on his opponents, hair tied back by a strip of white fabric, he loosely clutches a sword. George stands further from Dream, bow about to be drawn, eyes hidden behind his dark goggles. He glances at the back of Dream’s head; he seems more uncertain. 

Tommy knows for certain now that this will not stop here. The fight has begun, numbers fairy match them, and his side has a chance. He ignores the glistening of Dream’s netherite armour, the shine of Sapnap’s sword, the steady gaze of George. 

He looks to his friends, Fundy’s eyes are narrowed, fox ears pricked, Tubbo looks over at him and nods, giving him a slight smile. He has allies, he has a chance.

~  
The sunsets as Dream, George and Sapnap look across towards their enemy’s base. The walls are tall, they tower over the rest of the world, threatening Dream’s power. But he’s confident—how could he not be? 

He turns to George, who’s at his side, the sun starts to dip lower across the horizon. Dream reaches his hand out to cover the late-afternoon sun, George does the same.

“Look, George,” He glances at George who is still looking off, emotionless, “everything the light touches is our kingdom.”

Dream looks forward, he can feel George’s eyes on him, “King’s time as a ruler rises and falls like the sun,” He looks over, George is looking at L’Manberg again, eyebrows furrowed, “One day, George,” he adds, George looks at him for a second, then back at the sun, his expression has changed to one of determination, “One day the sun will set on my time here as a ruler.”

Sapnap joins them, standing lower off, he seems distracted, “And my time will rise with you, as the new king.” George lifts his chin, he looks powerful, ready to take on the world.

Dream looks at his friends—his strongest allies—and is confident, whatever happens, they will be ready to face it. 

~  
Tommy is in limbo, unsure as to whether he should be confident or not. He and Wilbur are alone, Tommy’s gaze turns to the floor, unable to meet Wilbur’s eyes. 

“Do I shoot him Will, or aim to the skies?” He looks up to see Wilbur’s face, clouded with an unreadable expression, hair tucked under a beanie. 

Wilbur narrows his eyes, reaching out to grip Tommy’s shoulder, “Tommy I want to do—” Wilbur trips upon his words, uncertain of the future, “I want you to do whatever your heart says you should do,” Tommy’s eyes flicker towards Wilbur, who’s lowered to Tommy’s height.

He closes his eyes and then grips the handle of his bow, opening them again. Wilbur is right. He’s going to aim for Dream, he will die fighting this. He will draw back his bow and aim for Dream, realising all his power towards him, unforgiving. 

~  
The war has begun, and Dream’s side does not play clean. Tommy is enraged, anger falls across his face, Tubbo grips his arm, eyes wide with confusion and betrayal. 

“You bastard, Eret,” Tommy growls, “You—We trusted you!” 

The opposing team is in shock, Tommy’s anger is raw, he will not back down, especially after someone he had trusted betrayed his side like that. It was then that Tommy knew it was going to be an uphill battle. 

He feels as if he’s drowning, sinking deeper into the water, eyes widened as he looks at the surface, too far away to reach. 

~

The two opposing sides meet, Tommy and Dream prepare to shoot on ‘10’, Wilbur is counting down. 

One. 

Tommy glances towards his friends, Tubbo and Fundy. Tubbo watches him, a determined look on his face, silently cheering him on, Fundy scowls at the opposition, eyes narrowed, and teeth bared.

Tommy cannot focus on his friends right now, instead, he listens to Wilbur’s steady counting, the rhythmic beat. 

Two.

George, Sapnap and Punz stand, watching their friend as he walks his next pace. They’re expressionless, although George watches Dream, attention unwavering. Sapnap’s gaze shifts across the empty field, eyebrows raised.

Three. 

Wilbur stands in the middle, arm raised, adorned with his uniform, he knows this is not a time to be biased. He watches Dream and Tommy’s figures, eyes clouded, he keeps counting. 

Four. 

Tommy’s heart beats out of his chest as he remembers what he had once said to Dream.

“Dream, I know what you want.”

Five.

They take another step, halfway there. Tommy accepts what will happen in the future, eyes narrowed, focused on his movements and no one else.

Six.

Dream takes another step; he would never admit how fast his pulse has become. He readjusts his mask, hand across his face. The smile makes him seem arrogant, confident and unfazed.

Seven. 

The spectators look between the two, they’re close and this will decide their future. 

Eight. 

Wilbur’s hand starts to fall.

Nine.

There’s one more pace.

“Ten paces, fire!” Wilbur calls.

An arrow shoots across the distance, the spectators are unsure as to who fired first until the arrow hits Tommy’s shoulder, he falls to his knees in the impact, his arrow shoots off course. 

He was too late. 

Wilbur’s face falls, horror strikes him as he watches the arrow hit. Fundy’s mouth opens to cry out and he makes a strangled sound. Tubbo’s reaction is the most intense, he bursts into tears. His hands move to cover his mouth, stopping himself from crying out Tommy’s name. 

For a second Tommy lays motionless, Wilbur takes the opportunity to run to his side, to his surprise Tommy stands, stalking forward towards Dream.

“Dream! You know—you know! Why can’t we—why can we—fight?” Tommy yells, finger-pointing to Dream, full of anger. 

Wilbur pulls Tommy back by his shoulder, “Tommy,” he says sternly, “Tommy, calm.” 

Tommy turns, stopping his shouting and looks at Wilbur, his face falls and eyes widen. 

There’s nothing more he can do.

~

For most of the morning, Dream, Sapnap and George had been placing TnT around L’Manberg. They all stand at the entrance to L’Manberg. 

“I want you do ignite the first one, George,” Dream says softly, George nods, a wicked smile crosses his face.

Sapnap laughs, it’s mischievous, he hands George a lit torch and retreats to a safe distance.

George looks back at his friends, knowing what will happen if he sets off the chain reaction. Dream’s mask stares back at him, an unsettling smile, he gives George a thumbs up. 

George stares down at the TnT and then let’s go of the torch, wrist limp. 

“Go, go, go!” Dream and Sapnap yell as George sprints away, the three of them retreat into a small forest and watch as the outer walls explode.

George laughs, the sound high pitched and punches the air, Sapnap is laughing he turns to run further, cheering. Dream turns to face the explosion, both hands in the air, a victorious scream escapes from his lips. 

~

They’re in a fight, the three of them look powerful, George leans forward, his sword diagonally across from his body, eyebrows raised and mouth open in a grin. His goggles glint and sword shines as he reels back to strike down his opponent. 

Sapnap, surveys the scene, reaching behind to grab another arrow from his behind his back, his hair is dishevelled, and the ends of his bandana blow in the wind. One eyebrow is raised higher than the other; nostrils flared, teeth showing. He looks confident and powerful, only one hand holding the grip of his bow as he glides through the air. 

Dream is the most terrifying in a fight, his hand reaches up to push his mask back against his face, hand covering the mocking smile. Some of his dirty-blond hair sticks out from under his hoodie, his mouth is visible, it’s ajar in a mocking smirk. He’s as arrogant as ever. 

They approach from the walls, now, Eret and Punz have joined their team. They stand, silhouetted against the golden sun. Weapons were drawn. Dream steps forward, in line with the rest of them, he stands in the middle, their ruthless leader. George looks towards him, the bow is drawn but pointing to the ground, waiting for his call. Sapnap stands on the far right, a sword hanging loosely from his fingers, eyes observing the group of fighters. Punz and Eret both have swords drawn, although Eret is more hesitant, right after betraying his former allies. 

Eret remembers the betrayal. Wilbur looking over at him, eyes widened in shock, one black after a nasty attack. His voice was soft. 

“Eret, how could you?” 

Tubbo had stepped forward, tears once again pouring down his cheeks, “Eret—” his voice cracked, “I trusted you.” 

Tommy grips Tubbo’s shoulder, holding him back he pushes him behind him and steps forward, cutting over Tubbo’s confused voice.

“Listen to me,” everyone’s attention had immediately turned towards Tommy who had his hands out eyes trained to the ground, “And I mean this in the nicest way possible,” He dropped his hands, eyes meeting Eret’s, Tubbo’s confused gasp rang out, “You fucked up.” 

Eret grips his sword, trying to forget the looks of betrayal. He waits for Dream’s call. 

Dream nods and Sapnap triggers the first explosion, they all jump, Dream draws a crossbow that was behind his back, Sapnap swings his sword back, Punz readies his sword. The drop to L’Manberg’s soil. They charge towards Fundy, Tommy and Wilbur who look surprised as five weapon bearing people sprint towards them. 

Wilbur’s eyes narrow, he holds his shield, diamond sword ready to defend. Tommy looks shocked, he steps from behind Wilbur’s side to his left, both hands clutching the hilt of his sword. Tubbo reels back, preparing the brace the impact. Fundy stands further behind, drawing back his bow, ready to let go of the string. 

Sapnap disappears, an enderpearl flying across the distance and landing next to Tommy, he realises and his face falls, Tommy had been bracing for the left and Sapnap had just come to his right, he wouldn’t have enough time to switch directions. 

Sapnap appears, sword already flying through the air, the sword hits Tommy’s side.

With their attention on Sapnap, the group had failed to realise that Dream had also enderpearled behind them and now held his crossbow, aiming for their blind spots. He shot the arrow, Tubbo turned but it was too late to defend himself, it hit him. 

Sapnap, Punz and George’s cries of victory rang out across the grounds of L’Manberg as they hit two of their enemies down. 

Sapnap ran, torch in hand and set alight the nearest trees, flames engulfing half of L’Manberg, his figure is surrounded by flames, back towards his opponents, he looks over his shoulder, smirking at them daring them to come closer.

Dream’s shouts echo in the resistance’s minds, “We have no mercy! No mercy!”

Dream's shout escapes his mouth, wide open as he steps forward, his mask had fallen off sometimes, revealing his face, “No mercy for you!” 

~

Their minds go back to the betrayal. 

The resistance had run down a narrow hall, hoping to escape, there was a sign that read ‘final control room’. This was their last chance, their last resort. 

They’d rush into it, Wilbur immediately opening a chest, looking for supplies, Fundy looking slightly confused, ears flattened, and eyebrows were drawn. Tommy and Tubbo inspecting the room, that had several chests with their names on it. 

No one noticed how Eret stood behind them, further from everyone else. 

His hand hovered over a button that no one had seen when they entered, his deep voice rings out: “It was never meant to be, boys.”

He pressed the button, a wall dropped, explosions going off around them, Tubbo ran to Wilbur’s side as Dream appeared out of the wall.

“Wait, what?” Wilbur screamed, he pulled Tubbo’s sleeve, attempting to find an exit only to see that Eret blocks it, sword drawn. 

~

As the attack ensued they were forced to escape down a river, Fundy spluttering as he tries to swim, fur soaking wet, Wilbur fighting the current, attempting to escape, he’s lost track of all his other friends. 

From the shore, George looks at them, bow draw, an arrow aimed at their faces. Sapnap and Dream point their swords towards them, looking down at them. There are screams of confusion from Tommy and Tubbo as they finally reunite with Fundy and Wilbur. 

Wilbur’s arm is slung around Fundy’s shoulder as Fundy supports him, Wilbur is injured badly, both their weapons lost long ago. Tommy stands at the front, a sword is drawn, eyes wide and terror crossing his face. Sweat and tears run down his cheeks, Tubbo is behind him, and equally terrifying look in his eyes, the sword also is drawn but his arms shake. They’re cornered against a wall—a wall they built—as Dream, Sapnap, George, Punz and Eret corner them. 

Tommy drops his sword, arms up, Tubbo hugs himself, looking afraid, Fundy and Wilbur have separated, both of them looking at Tommy uneasily. 

Tommy splutters out, “Any last words?” with a short laugh, it’s bitter. 

Wilbur falls to his knees, face covered by his hands, he mumbles “We’ve lost so much.” 

Fundy is speechless, mouth agape, ears pinned back as he stares at Wilbur, who’s always seemed so strong.

Dream approaches them, standing over them, Wilbur’s gaze turns towards him. His mask covers his face again although it is cracked, expression unreadable, he wordlessly looks down upon Wilbur, the catalyst for the war. He reaches a handout to Wilbur, Wilbur moves to take it, until someone throws a potion. 

Tommy closes his eyes then opens them again, arm raising, he looks out across L’Manberg, accepting the terms of the battle. He sees his flag, the TnT falling to the ground, the faces of his allies. 

Dream leans forward, full of anger, his cracked mask has been pushed aside to show his face, he leans forward, “I want to see white flags, white flags outside your base by tomorrow, at dawn or you are dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was my take on the dream war SMP animatic, using the lines in the video. SADist is an incredible artist and I couldn't help but write what i thought down.
> 
> this could be taken as a ship piece but it's honestly very subjective, still, the usual respect-the-real-people, these-are-personas stuff applies. 
> 
> tumblr: dtkinnie (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dteamkinnie)  
> the animatic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvgYhf2LnVI


End file.
